Integrated circuits that include micro controller units (MCUs) typically include circuitry that is coupled to and that communicates with a plurality of peripheral devices. Such peripheral devices can include data input devices, such as cameras or scanners, sensors, or other input devices. The MCU can drive operation of the peripheral device by providing signals to the peripheral device. In some instance, the MCU may also provide a clock signal to the peripheral device to synchronize its operation to one or more MCU-controlled processes.